User blog:Potterfan1997/In another life ...
Song quote. Anyways, since I've become admin on here, I'm gonna start tidying up and deleting the articles that need sorting. Now I know, I'm probably not gonna finish and give up, but I might as well make a start. However, before I delete some articles, I just wanted to check if there are any obligations. I have been through all the articles, so here's the list. Candinates for deletion *.L.I.O. ~ Tiny article, not used for anything. *.L.R.I.G. ~ Tiny article, not used for anything. *Agent swift ~ Small, full of mistakes, not used. *Alexander ~ Nothing on it. *Ash ~ Tiny, full of mistakes, not used. *Ash Goul ~ Tiny article, not used for anything. *Attack of the 50Ft Gino ~ Tiny article, not used for anything. *Axeman Milliano McWorksheet (My sims Racing 4) ~ Tiny article, not used for anything. *Benjy ~ Small, full of mistakes, not used. *Betty (MySims Quest) ~ Tiny article, not used for anything. *Blanky Rinayo Ellius (MySims Racing 4) ~ Tiny, full of mistakes, and not actually anything to do with Blanky's. *Carved rock ~ Tiny, full of mistakes, not used. *Cayden ~ Tiny, full of mistakes, not used. *Cherry ~ Small, full of mistakes, not used. *Clam (My Sims 7) ~ Tiny, full of mistakes, not used. *Clara (MySims Racing 4) ~ Tiny, full of mistakes, not used. *Cyn-D ~ Tiny, full of mistakes, not used. *DJ Jack Awesomeness ~ Small, not used. *DJ kevin ~ Small, not used. *Dan (MySims Quest) ~ Tiny, not used. *Dan Jones ~ Tiny, not used. *Darcy ~ Small, full of mistakes, not used. *Darcy(My Sims 3.0) ~ Small, full of mistakes, not used. *Dark Forest(MySims Genovia) ~ Tiny, not used. *Dr Buns ~ Tiny article, not used. *Dsggs ~ Tiny article, not used. *Edward ~ Tiny article, not used. *Elizabeth (OC) ~ Tiny article, not used. *Emms ~ Nothing on it. *Eugene ~ Tiny article, not used. *Ferb(My Sims Sky-Heroes The Revenge of Rose) ~ Small, not used. *Fiona ~ Tiny article, not used. *Fun Boy (MySims World) ~ Small, not used. *G.R.O.B.Y.C ~ Small, full of mistakes, not used. *Glasgow ~ Tiny article, not used. *Gold chest ~ Small, not used. *Haleema (MySims) ~ Tiny article, not used. *Hassaan Varquez ~ Small, not used. *Heather ~ Small, not used. *Henry P. Marshall ~ Small, not used. *JILLY ~ Tiny article, not used. *Jamie ~ Tiny article, not used. *Jamie(My Sims 3.0) ~ Tiny article, not used. *Jamie. ~ Tiny article, not used. *JayJay C. ~ Tiny article, not used. *Jemima Snoars ~ Small, not used. *Jessica Lilly ~ Small, not used. *Jonathan C. ~ Small, not used. *Juliet ~ Small, not used. *Karla ~ Tiny article, not used. *Karlon ~ Tiny article, not used. *Katlyn ~ Tiny article, not used. *Katy ~ Tiny article, not used. *Kerry ~ Nothing on it. *Laila Lovandle ~ Small, not used. *Legodude2221 ~ Small, not used. *Lemon avocado juice ~ Tiny, full of mistakes, not used. *List of funtopia residence ~ Unnessicary. *Lois Tanner ~ Small article, not used. *Makeout Mountain ~ Tiny, not really related to much, not used. *Marcelena ~ Tiny article, not used *Marcelena Wright ~ Tiny article, not used *Melina ~ Tiny article, not used *Melina (MySims Kingdom 3) ~ Tiny article, not used *Melody (My Sims Racing 4) ~ Small, not used. *Miles ~ Small, not used. *Morcazart ~ Small, not used. *MorcuCorp HQ ~ Small, not used. *MorcuCorp (MySims Mix) ~ Small, not used. *MorcuCorp (MySims Racing 2) ~ Small, not used. *Morcubus jr. ~ Small, not used. *Morcucorp isle ~ Small, not used. *Morten ~ Small, not used. *Mrs. Furret ~ Small, not used. *Mrs. K. Meow Figurine ~ Small, not used. *Mumbai ~ ~ Small, not used. *MySim Marvel ~ Small, not used. *MySims2 PLANET 1 ~ Small, not used. *MySims:THE RISE OF MORCUBUS! ~ ~ Small, not used. *MySims: City Explorer ~ Small, not used. *MySims: Leaf's Inside Story ~ Small, not used. *MySims: The Black Hole ~ Small, not used. *MySims: The Show *MySims 2 *MySims_Agent_2_Return_Of_Morcusbus *MySims_Agent_II_:_HQ_vs._Morcucorp *MySims_Agents:_Attack_of_the_Morcuqueen *MySims_Agents:_MorcuCorp_Strikes_Again *MySims_Agents:_Mysteries_of_Hollywood *MySims_Agents:_The_MorcuCorp_of_Doom *MySims_Agents:_The_Voyage_of_Destiny *MySims_Agents_2:_Scepter_of_Dreams *MySims_Agents_II *MySims Athletics *MySims_Bollywood_Life *MySims Bible *MySims Characters *MySims College *MySims DJ BASH *MySims_Genovia:A_Town_Of_Many_Mysteries *MySims Heroes *MySims High School *MySims Horrorland *MySims_II_:_Enter_In_Action! *MySims Kingdom 2 *MySims Kingdom 3 *MySims Kingdom II *MySims_Kingdom_II:_The_Catastrophe *MySims_Labs *MySims_Mega_Party *MySims Mix 3 *MySims News *MySims Pirates *MySims RPG *MySims_Racing:_Against_The_Turbullances_Mario_Kart *MySims_Racing_2_Final_Decision *MySims_Racing_3-MorcuCorp's_Revenge *MySims_Secret_Agents *MySims Show *MySims_Sky-Heroes,The_Revenge_of_Rose *MySims Special! *MySims Sports *MySims Spys *MySims_Super_Heroez ~ As Sumeas wanted it deleted. *MySims_Super_Heroez/Adorable *MySims_Super_Heroez/Aleka Lecturton *MySims_Super_Heroez/Makota *MySims_Super_Heroez/T.U.B.E.R. *MySims_Super_Heroez/Violet Nightshade *MySims Superstar *MySims Techno *MySims Television *MySims_The_Wish_of_Jilly_And_Danger *MySims Universal *MySims_Universe_(game) *MySims_VS._King_of_Fighters *MySims Valley *MySims Weather *MySims Wikily *MySims World 2 *MySims World 3 *MySims World Adventure *My_Sims:To_The_City *My Sims 3 *My Sims 4 *My Sims 3.0 *My_Sims_Party_2 *My_Sims_Pinata_Pets *My_Sims_World_5_. *Mysims_Heros *Mysims_Seas *Mysims_agents_2:_The_Ruby_of_Time *Mysims_cluedo *Mysims_green_factory *Mysims_jewel_quest *Mysims_kingdom_2:agents_in_cutopia *Mysims_to_the_lair *Natalia_Roshamnov_(MySims_S.O.S._=_Save_Our_Sims!) *Nate *Nick_Alto *Norm Winthrop *Norm (MySims World 4) *Ogor *Orange Yoda (MySims Super Heroez) *Pizza_land *Polly *Portal:MySims_Agents:_The_MorcuCorp_of_Doom_Characters *Portal:MySims_Armageddon_Characters *Portal:MySims_Genovia:_A_Town_Of_Many_Mysteries *Portal:MySims_Mix_Characters *Portal:MySims_Racing_2_Characters *Portal:MySims_Racing_4_Characters_Wii *Portal:The_Best_Sim_Characters *Portal:_Adventure_Sims_Characters ~ Empty *President Leaf *Quest_for_the_golden_crystal *R.E.V.I.L.I.S *Red *Red_buddy_factory *Reggie_"Bad_Bat" *Reggie *Renes *Ricardo *Riot (MySims Agents) *Rogue *Rory *Rossi (MorcuCorp) *Rosy_A._Marshall *Roxi *Ruthie Isle *SPA_HQ *Sakura_Rybak *Sally *Sally/List_of_Sims_Sally_is_Mean_to *Sally-Rose *Sally Rose *Sammy_(OC) *Selena_Tiraya *Sharon_(The_Best_Sim) *Sim_City_College *Simple 2 *So_Matt's_Got_a_Game_Show *Sparkle Island *Stvn *Stvn (MySims) *Super Smash Sims *Susan_(MySims_Quest) *The_Band_of_Emms *The_Adventures_of_Indiana_Jonathan_(part_1) *The_Belle_House *The_HeadQuarts *The_MySims_Show *The_Purgatory_Veil *The_Thing *The_Thing_(Transcript) *The_rise_of_mourcbus_episode_1:day1 *Timmy_(MySims_Quest) *Turbo_jarret *Tutansimun *Uber-gelatin_(MySims_Kingdom) *Uranium_Sednal *Vanessa *Vita_Alto *Willow Vale *Xanmbedwezhev_(My_sims_2) *Yoh *Your_Mysims *Yuki's Anime Store *Zack (OC) *Zakary *Ziggy Also, I deleted some un-used redirects. So please say if there are any you disagree with, please comment. Category:Blog posts